1. Field of the Disclosure
The exemplary implementations described herein relate to a current-controlled operational transconductance amplifier based oscillator circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years researchers have developed minimum-component sinusoidal oscillator circuits. Inspection of the circuits reported in references Abuelma'atti et al., (“A novel single-capacitor single-operational-amplifier sinusoidal oscillator”, IEEE Transactions on Education, Vol. 38, 1995, pp. 391-393—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti, et al., (“Two-component oscillator”, Electronics World, July/August 1996, p. 61—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Novel RC oscillators using the current-feedback operational amplifier”, IEEE Transactions on Circuits and Systems—I: Fundamental Theory and Applications, Vol. 43, 1996, pp. 155-157—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Grounded capacitor oscillators using a single operational transconductance amplifier,” Active and Passive Electronic Components, Vol. 19, 1996, pp. 91-98—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Partially active-R grounded-capacitor CFOA-based sinusoidal oscillators”, Active and Passive Electronic Components, Vol. 19, 1996, pp. 105-109—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“A novel low-component-count single-element-controlled sinusoidal oscillator using the CFOA pole”, International Journal of Electronics”, Vol. 80, 1996, pp. 747-752—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“A novel single-element controlled oscillator using the current-feedback-operational amplifier pole”, FREQUENZ, Vol. 50, 1996, pp. 183-184—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Grounded capacitor oscillators using a single operational transconductance amplifier”, FREQUENZ, Vol. 50, 1996, pp. 294-297—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“New CFOA-based grounded-capacitor single-element-controlled sinusoidal oscillator”, Active and Passive Electronic Components, Vol. 20, 1997, pp. 119-124—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Oscillator uses feedback poles”, Electronic Engineering, Vol. 69, November 1997, pp. 20-24—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Two-minimum-component single current conveyor RC oscillators”, International Journal of Electronics, Vol. 63, 1987, pp. 509-512—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Two new minimum-component Wien-bridge oscillators using current conveyors”, International Journal of Electronics, Vol. 63, 1987, pp. 669-672—incorporated herein by reference), Stoner et al., (“Electronically tunable simple oscillator based on single-output and multiple-output transconductor”, IEICE Electronics Express, Vol. 6, 2009, pp. 1476-1482—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“New minimum-component OTA-based sinusoidal oscillators”, Active and Passive Electronic Components, Vol. 19, 1996, pp. 33-40—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“New minimum component electronically tunable OTA-C sinusoidal oscillators”, Electronics Letters, Vol. 25, 1989, pp. 1114-1115—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“A new minimum component active-C OTA-based linear voltage (current)-controlled sinusoidal oscillator”, IEEE Transactions on Instrumentation and Measurement, Vol. 39, 1990, pp. 795-797—incorporated herein by reference), Chang et al., (“Novel sinusoidal oscillators using a single dual current output OTA”, International Journal of Electronics, Vol. 89, 2002, pp. 493-503—incorporated herein by reference), and Bhaskar et al., (“Electronically-controlled current-mode second order sinusoidal oscillators using MO-OTAs and grounded capacitors”, Circuits and Systems, Vol. 2, 2011, pp. 65-73—incorporated herein by reference) shows that they suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks.
Reference such as Abuelma'atti et al., (“New minimum-component OTA-based sinusoidal oscillators”, Active and Passive Electronic Components, Vol. 19, 1996, pp. 33-40—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“New minimum component electronically tunable OTA-C sinusoidal oscillators”, Electronics Letters, Vol. 25, 1989, pp. 1114-1115—incorporated herein by reference) and Abuelma'atti et al., (“A new minimum component active-C OTA-based linear voltage (current)-controlled sinusoidal oscillator”, IEEE Transactions on Instrumentation and Measurement, Vol. 39, 1990, pp. 795-797—incorporated herein by reference) use more than one commercially available integrated circuit. Thus, it increases the DC power consumption.
References such as Stoner et al., (“Electronically tunable simple oscillator based on single-output and multiple-output transconductor”, IEICE Electronics Express, Vol. 6, 2009, pp. 1476-1482—incorporated herein by reference), Chang et al., (“Novel sinusoidal oscillators using a single dual current output OTA”, International Journal of Electronics, Vol. 89, 2002, pp. 493-503—incorporated herein by reference) and Bhaskar et al., (“Electronically-controlled current-mode second order sinusoidal oscillators using MO-OTAs and grounded capacitors”, Circuits and Systems, Vol. 2, 2011, pp. 65-73—incorporated herein by reference) use commercially unavailable integrated circuits. While the commercially unavailable integrated circuits used in these references can be implemented using commercially available integrated circuits this would result in using an excessive number of commercially available integrated circuits.
Reference such as Abuelma'atti et al., (“A novel single-capacitor single-operational-amplifier sinusoidal oscillator”, IEEE Transactions on Education, Vol. 38, 1995, pp. 391-393—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Partially active-R grounded-capacitor CFOA-based sinusoidal oscillators”, Active and Passive Electronic Components, Vol. 19, 1996, pp. 105-109—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“A novel single-element controlled oscillator using the current-feedback-operational amplifier pole”, FREQUENZ, Vol. 50, 1996, pp. 183-184—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Grounded capacitor oscillators using a single operational transconductance amplifier”, FREQUENZ, Vol. 50, 1996, pp. 294-297—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“New CFOA-based grounded-capacitor single-element-controlled sinusoidal oscillator”, Active and Passive Electronic Components, Vol. 20, 1997, pp. 119-124—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Two-minimum-component single current conveyor RC oscillators”, International Journal of Electronics, Vol. 63, 1987, pp. 509-512—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Two new minimum-component Wien-bridge oscillators using current conveyors”, International Journal of Electronics, Vol. 63, 1987, pp. 669-672—incorporated herein by reference) and Stoner et al., (“Electronically tunable simple oscillator based on single-output and multiple-output transconductor”, IEICE Electronics Express, Vol. 6, 2009, pp. 1476-1482—incorporated herein by reference) use excessive number of passive elements. Thus, the chip in these references occupies relatively large area on the chip if integrated.
Reference such as Abuelma'atti et al., (“A novel single-capacitor single-operational-amplifier sinusoidal oscillator”, IEEE Transactions on Education, Vol. 38, 1995, pp. 391-393—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti, et al., (“Two-component oscillator”, Electronics World, July/August 1996, p. 61—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Novel RC oscillators using the current-feedback operational amplifier”, IEEE Transactions on Circuits and Systems—I: Fundamental Theory and Applications, Vol. 43, 1996, pp. 155-157—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Partially active-R grounded-capacitor CFOA-based sinusoidal oscillators,” Active and Passive Electronic Components”, Vol. 19, 1996, pp. 105-109—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“A novel low-component-count single-element-controlled sinusoidal oscillator using the CFOA pole”, International Journal of Electronics, Vol. 80, 1996, pp. 747-752—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“A Novel single-element controlled oscillator using the current-feedback-operational amplifier pole”, FREQUENZ, Vol. 50, 1996, pp. 183-184—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“New CFOA-based grounded-capacitor single-element-controlled sinusoidal oscillator”, Active and Passive Electronic Components, Vol. 20, 1997, pp. 119-124—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Oscillator uses feedback poles”, Electronic Engineering, Vol. 69, November 1997, pp. 20-24—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Two-minimum-component single current conveyor RC oscillators, International Journal of Electronics”, Vol. 63, 1987, pp. 509-512—incorporated herein by reference) and Abuelma'atti et al., (“Two new minimum-component Wien-bridge oscillators using current conveyors”, International Journal of Electronics, Vol. 63, 1987, pp. 669-672—incorporated herein by reference) lack electronic tuning, which is the frequency of oscillation cannot be controlled using a control voltage (current). While the circuits proposed in Abuelma'atti et al., (“A novel single-capacitor single-operational-amplifier sinusoidal oscillator, IEEE Transactions on Education”, Vol. 38, 1995, pp. 391-393—incorporated herein by reference) uses one operational amplifier and one externally connected capacitor and the circuit proposed in Abuelma'atti et al., (“Oscillator uses feedback poles”, Electronic Engineering, Vol. 69, November 1997, pp. 20-24—incorporated herein by reference) uses one current-feedback operational-amplifier, one externally connected resistor and one externally connected capacitor, both circuits does not enjoy electronic tuning.
Abuelma'atti et al., (“Novel RC oscillators using the current-feedback operational amplifier”, IEEE Transactions on Circuits and Systems—I: Fundamental Theory and Applications, Vol. 43, 1996, pp. 155-157—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Grounded capacitor oscillators using a single operational transconductance amplifier, Active and Passive Electronic Components, Vol. 19, 1996, pp. 91-98—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Partially active-R grounded-capacitor CFOA-based sinusoidal oscillators”, Active and Passive Electronic Components, Vol. 19, 1996, pp. 105-109—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“A novel low-component-count single-element-controlled sinusoidal oscillator using the CFOA pole”, International Journal of Electronics”, Vol. 80, 1996, pp. 747-752—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“A novel single-element controlled oscillator using the current-feedback-operational amplifier pole”, FREQUENZ, Vol. 50, 1996, pp. 183-184—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Grounded capacitor oscillators using a single operational transconductance amplifier”, FREQUENZ, Vol. 50, 1996, pp. 294-297—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“New CFOA-based grounded-capacitor single-element-controlled sinusoidal oscillator”, Active and Passive Electronic Components”, Vol. 20, 1997, pp. 119-124—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Oscillator uses feedback poles”, Electronic Engineering, Vol. 69, November 1997, pp. 20-24—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Two-minimum-component single current conveyor RC oscillators”, International Journal of Electronics, Vol. 63, 1987, pp. 509-512—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“Two new minimum-component Wien-bridge oscillators using current conveyors”, International Journal of Electronics, Vol. 63, 1987, pp. 669-672—incorporated herein by reference), Abuelma'atti et al., (“New minimum component electronically tunable OTA-C sinusoidal oscillators”, Electronics Letters, Vol. 25, 1989, pp. 1114-1115—incorporated herein by reference) and Chang et al., (“Novel sinusoidal oscillators using a single dual current output OTA”, International Journal of Electronics, Vol. 89, 2002, pp. 493-503—incorporated herein by reference) use the floating passive elements and thus, limiting the frequency of oscillation.